


Tumblr Has Gone Too Far

by DonRicci



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: At least a bit of meta, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry, Internet, M/M, Meta, Tumblr, What do I tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay just found out what “Jackrabbit” is…..Tumblr has gone to far. It makes me feel so uncomfortable. Stop."<br/>A drabble I wrote in response to this. If you post hate in my tags, expect a response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Has Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> "waitdidyoukillthosedoves:  
> Okay just found out what “Jackrabbit” is…..Tumblr has gone to far. It makes me feel so uncomfortable. Stop.  
> #Jackrabbit #lotg #I hate it #please stop #I have never hated a ship so much"
> 
> I'm assuming they meant rotg. I'm going to laugh at this until the world ends. I'm going to continue laughing at this after the world ends. "Stop" was a good one I got quite a few laughs out of that one. Never heard that before in my life to be sure. (That's sarcasm I hear that all the time.) Sorry no porn. I was gonna but then I couldn't figure out how to transition into it.
> 
> I'm really bad at titles.

“Tumblr has gone too far.” Bunny mused.

“I know, it makes me feel so uncomfortable.” Jack leaned over Bunny’s shoulder to stare at the screen. “Trying to make people feel bad about what they enjoy? I wish I could tell them to stop.”

“It really doesn’t count as bestiality.” Bunny made an annoyed sound. “I mean, haven’t they ever looked up the definition? I’m almost insulted.”

“The Internet is a strange place.” Jack slid his arms around Bunny’s shoulders. “It’s probably best to leave them to it. It’s impossible to reason with people who are consumed with such unreasonable hate that they feel the need to attack others about enjoying things.”

“At least most people on this tag have an ounce of common sense.” Bunny agreed before closing out the browser window. He dislodged Jack for long enough to stand up. “We’ll just have to make up for the hate, somehow.”

“I can think of a few ways.” Jack pulled Bunny down for a kiss. “Besides, I refuse to feel bad about enjoying you, no matter what people on tumblr say.”

“I think I can agree with that.”

And that was the last thing that was said for quite a while.


End file.
